The invention relates to not only new wells, but also to revitalizing preexisting vertical and horizontal oil and gas vertical wells that have been depleted or are no longer profitable, by improving the porosities of the wells' payzone formations. This is accomplished by providing a micro channel through the already existing casing, and out into the formation.